Cordones desatados
by Lonegirl
Summary: ¿Nunca habéis tropezado por culpa de los cordones? Seddie


_** Cordones desatados**_

* * *

_"¿Desde cuando mis párpados están hechos de plomo? " _Esto pensaba Freddie mientras entraba en el instituto para otro largo día de clases. Bostezando, se acercó a su taquilla y la abrió para coger el libro de inglés.

_Hola Freddie_ Le saludó alegremente Carly mientras se dirigía a su taquilla

_Idiota _Le saludó Sam con tono indiferente acercándose a su taquilla junto a la de Carly, la cual abrió para coger un paquete de tocino y empezar a comer.

_Ho-bostezo-la _Respondió él cerrando la puerta de su taquilla y apoyándose en ella

_Pensaba que era imposible _DIjo Sam acercándose a Freddie y mirándole de arriba a abajo

_¿El qué? _Preguntó Carly intrigada mientras miraba a Freddie intentando ver a qué se refería su amiga. Freddie únicamente le dirigió una mirada cansada.

_Que Freddie pudiera verse peor de lo que lo hace normalmente _Contestó con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras se recostaba contra la puerta de su taquilla imitando la postura de Freddie.

El timbre que marcaba el inició de las clases sonó y una avalancha de adolescentes empezó a caminar apresuradamente en dirección a sus respectivas aulas.

_Nos vemos luego_ Se despidió rápidamente Carly al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar hacia el aula de biología

Freddie se separó lentamente de su taquilla para empezar a caminar, pero cuando había avanzado poco más de un metro, se dio cuenta de que el suelo estaba cada vez más cerca de su cara. Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero lo que sintió en su ligar fueron unas pequeñas pero fuertes manos sujetándolo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Sam a su lado, su mano derecha le sujetaba por el hombro y la izquierda estaba apoyada en su pecho impidiendo que se cayera. Una vez recuperó el balance, Sam le soltó y comenzó a caminar hacia su aula, no sin antes burlarse de él

_Caray Benson, ¿tu mamá no te enseñó a anudarte los cordones o es que con el cansancio se te olvidó?

Freddie se agachó y mientras se ataba los cordones una sonrisa se extendió por su cara. Seguramente ella moriría antes de admitirlo, pero él podría jurar que mientras le sujetaba en su cara había una expresión preocupada.

Horas más tarde, una vez fuera del instituto, Carly, Sam y Freddie se encontraban en el apartamento que Carly y su hermano Spencer compartían. Carly había entrado apresuradamente y tras decirle a Spencer algo de una cita, se había dirigido al baño. Segundos más tarde escucharon el agua de la ducha caer, lo cual significaba que no volvería en un buen rato.

Sam dejó su cartera despreocupadamente junto a la puerta y se dirigió bailando hacia la cocina. Freddie normalmente se hubiera reído de esto o habría rodado los ojos, pero estaba demasiado cansado. Tras acomodar su cartera cerca de la puerta, se dirigió pesadamente al sofá donde se dejó caer pesadamente, se recostó contra el respaldo y cerró los ojos para descansar la vista. Esto no paso inadvertido para el mayor de los hermanos Shay, quién dejó a un lado un cubo llenó de canicas de colores y se sentó a su lado.

_¿Qué te pasa? Pareces un zombi _Le preguntó con un tono que estaba a medio camino entre serio y divertido

_Nada _Le contestó frotándose los ojos y bostezando sonoramente_ A las dos de la mañana me desperté por culpa de un sueño... "extraño", y no pude volver a dormir

_¿Un sueño extraño?, ¿Había elefantes rosas? _Cuestionó claramente interesado

_No...

_¿Ardillas parlantes?

_No

_¿Osos de gominola gigantes?

_No _Respondió ya con tono exasperado.

_¿Entonces que tenía de extraño?, ¿De qué trataba? _Esta vez preguntó aún más interesado que antes, la curiosidad le estaba matando.

_Trataba de... una chica_ Le contestó bajando la cabeza

_¿Qué chica? _Cuestionó alzando una ceja y esperando que la respuesta no empezase con C

Como toda contestación, Freddie levantó la cabeza y miró rápidamente hacia la cocina, donde una adolescente de pelo rubio estaba sentada comiendo un sandwich de jamón.

Spencer giró la cabeza y tras unos segundos comprendió lo que Freddie trataba de decirle.

_¿Soñaste con Sam? _Le preguntó, a lo que Freddie abrió los ojos y le tapó la boca con la mano. Tras asegurarse de que Sam no le había escuchado, le liberó

_No lo digas tan alto, no quiero que se entere _Advirtió a Spencer susurrando

_¿Por qué?, yo he soñado muchas veces con ella, como que el monstruo de la sopa venía a robarnos y ella le pegaba con su calcetín de mantequilla.

_No es esa clase de sueño Spencer..._Contestó Freddie apartando la mirada

_¿Y qué clase de..._ De repente, al ver como Freddie se sonrojaba, cayó en la cuenta de lo que quería decir.

_Ohhh, _"esa" _clase de sueño _Dijo empezando a comprender lo que eso significaba _Y que pasaba en el sueño

La cara de Freddie ya estaba más roja que un tomate _Preferiría no hablar de eso _Susurró con miedo de que Sam los escuchase

_Freddie, no tiene nada de malo

_Sí que lo tiene, Sam es mi amiga, al menos a veces lo es, y no debería pensar _"así" _sobre ella_ Continuó murmurando en un tono tan bajo que apenas resultaba audible

_Pero tú no la ves como a una amiga, a ti te gusta_ No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Freddie le miró sorprendido por la seguridad con la que lo había dicho y dirigió la mirada al suelo con expresión pensativa.

_Mira_ Freddie le dirigió la mirada_ No puedo asegurarte que todo vaya a salir bien si se lo dices, sabes tan bien como yo que Sam es de esa clase de personas que no se sabe lo que piensan hacer hasta que lo hacen. Lo que si te puedo asegurar es que es mejor decírselo y arriesgarse a un rechazo, que ocultarlo y preguntarte el resto de tu vida lo que podría haber pasado. Comprendo que tienes miedo de que se burle de ti, pero conozco a Sam desde que era una niña y se que aunque lo oculte tiene un gran corazón. No te mentiré, ya sabes que aunque quisiera no soy capaz, es posible que no te corresponda, pero no te humillará ni tampoco te dejará de hablar.

Spencer se levantó y se dirigió hacia sus materiales para seguir con su escultura. Freddie subió su pierna derecha al sofá y se acostó con los brazos sobre el estómago y la cabeza en dirección a la puerta. En esa posición cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar en las palabras de Spencer. Escuchó la puerta de la nevera cerrarse y unos pasos en dirección hacia él y de un momento a otro, sintió el peso de alguien sobre él y el sonido de una lata chocando contra el suelo. Instintivamente, sus brazos rodearon el pequeño cuerpo que se encontraba sobre él para impedir que se cayera y abrió los ojos. Sobre él estaba Sam, con las manos apoyadas en su pecho y maldiciendo en voz baja, cuando ella empezó a hacer fuerza con los brazos para librarse de su agarre y levantarse, Freddie tomó una decisión precipitada y siguió el consejo de Spencer, se arriesgó. Con sus manos sujetó la cabeza de la rubia y acercó sus labios a los suyos rápidamente.

Ella respondió su beso torpemente, como haciéndolo por instinto más que por decisión propia. Freddie a su vez, decidió aprovechar la oportunidad, quizás no tendría nunca la ocasión de besarla de nuevo por lo que iba a disfrutar de ese momento todo lo que pudiese. Apartó su mano derecha de la cabeza de la rubia y la posó sobre su espalda para forzarla a tumbarse sobre él.

Empeñado en conseguir que Sam le besara como él la besaba a ella, comenzó a deslizar su mano izquierda desde su majilla hasta su nuca para masajear la zona. Ella no pudo evitar separar un poco los labios para suspirar por la agradable sensación, lo cual Freddie aprovechó para profundizar el beso. Mientras su mano derecha, que continuaba sobre la espalda de Sam, comenzó a deslizarse por el interior de la blusa de la rubia y empezó a frotar lentamente su espalda. No pasó desapercibido para él que Sam emitió un pequeño gemido, ni tampoco que estaba empezando a participar en el beso de la misma forma que él.

De repente, como si acabase de recuperar la cordura, ella se apartó de él y se levantó. Cogió del suelo la lata de refresco que se le había caído al tropezar y se dirigió al ascensor. Freddie no tardó ni medio segundo en seguir sus pasos y se dirigió también al ascensor que empezaba a cerrarse. El llegó rápidamente y se metió con ella justo antes de que las puertas se cerrasen y el ascensor comenzase a descender.

_Tienes los cordones desatados.

Sin decir una palabra Sam se agachó para hacer un nudo y volvió a levantarse. Freddie se acercó a los botones y presionó el "Stop", se acercó a ella y se recostó en la pared del ascensor mientras Sam le observaba con una mirada indiferente.

_¿Por qué?_ Preguntó ella con un tono que no denotaba ninguna emoción.

_¿Tú qué crees?_ Respondió el simplemente devolviéndole la mirada.

_¿Que debería creer cuando un nerd que dice estar enamorado de mi mejor amiga, me besa?

_Ya no estoy enamorado de Carly, suponiendo que alguna vez lo estuve.

Sam pareció pensarlo antes de responderle _Como sea, eso no responde mi pregunta, aunque no te guste Carly no tenías porque…

_¿Besarte?_ Terminó el su frase

_Eso mismo_ Concedió mirándole fijamente

_No te besé porque no me guste Carly, te besé porque… _Suspiró para tomar fuerzas y la miró a los ojos_ Te besé porque me gustas

_Benson, sé que soy increíble pero, ¿no te parece un poco raro que te guste una persona que no ha pasado un solo día sin agredirte?_ Le contestó con una sonrisa sarcástica

_Raro si, pero no imposible_ Le respondió con una sonrisa torcida_ Supongo que quieres fingir que esto no ha pasado..._ Continuó hablando con un dejo de resignación en la voz

Ella no le contestó inmediatamente, separó su espalda de la pared del ascensor y caminó hasta colocarse delante de él. Una vez allí, le miró de arriba abajo como si estuviese analizándolo. Le dio un puñetazo bastante fuerte en el hombro, al ver que el apenas se inmutó asintió lentamente.

_Creo que puedo darte una oportunidad

Los ojos de Freddie se abrieron todo lo posible_ ¿E-espera, qué quieres decir?_ Preguntó conmocionado

_Quiero decir que, bueno, no eres feo, y que te atrevieras a besarme sabiendo a lo que te arriesgabas demuestra valor. Puedo darte una oportunidad, si crees que serás capaz de manejarla_ Mientras decía todo esto su expresión seguía siendo indescifrable, a Freddie le llevó un par de minutos asimilar todo lo que había dicho la rubia.

_¿Lo dices en serio?_ Preguntó nerviosamente rogando que ella no estuviese jugando con él.

_Claro_ Le contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

_¿Entonces ahora somos… pareja?

_¿Crees que podrás sobrevivir a la experiencia de salir con Sam Puckett?

_Si

_Entonces sí, somos pareja, al menos hasta que te des por vencido_ Sonrió

Ambos se acercaron y se dieron su primer beso como novios, cuando se separaron Sam suspiró y dijo juguetonamente_ Espero que esto no dañe mucho mi reputación.

* * *

**·············::::·········::::::::€€€/Fin/€€€:::::::::·········::::············**


End file.
